User blog:Michael McKay/The Animal
Ric Flair & Batista Dec. 14, 2003 - March 22, 2004 The Dudleys put their World Tag Team Championship on the line at Armageddon in a Tag Team Turmoil match. In a Tag Team Turmoil match, two teams start off in the ring. Once one team is defeated another enters and so on, until there is only one team left standing. The teams challenging for the titles were La Resistance, Mark Jindrak & Garrison Cade, Val Venis & Lance Storm, The Hurricane & Rosey and Scott Steiner & Test. The Dudleys, who were the third team to compete, outlasted everyone. But after what they thought was a successful title defense, Eric Bischoff announced there was one more team. With that, Batista & Ric Flair made their way to the ring. Batista decimated The Dudleys as the Evolution members picked up the titles. Ric Flair, who was certainly no stranger to gold, won his first World Tag Team Championship. It was also Batista's first championship. Ric Flair & Batista March 22, 2004 - April 19, 2004 Booker T & Rob Van Dam successfully defended their World Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania XX in a Fatal Four Way Match, but Batista & Ric Flair got the best of them on an edition of Monday Night RAW. RVD accidentally nailed Booker T with a kick from the top rope allowing Batista to hit his Batista Bomb for the win and the team's second title reign. Batista April 3, 2005 - Jan. 10, 2006 When Batista won the 2005 Royal Rumble, the question became whether he would use his WrestleMania 21 championship match to go to SmackDown! and face WWE Champion JBL, or take on his mentor, World Heavyweight Champion Triple H. Despite The Game's best efforts to convince Batista to go to SmackDown!,The Animal turned on his mentor, Batista Bombing him through a table, and signing the RAW contract for WrestleMania 21. After 2 months of intense psychological warfare between the Cerebral Assassin and The Animal, Evolution finally exploded at WrestleMania 21 in Los Angeles. When the smoke cleared, it was the student who stood tall. Despite interference by Ric Flair and a tremendous effort from a bloodied Game, Batista was able to hit the Batista Bomb to get the pinfall, claiming his first World Heavyweight Championship. Batista Nov. 26, 2006 - April 1, 2007 Batista regained the World Heavyweight Championsip at Survivor Series 2006 in the same city which he had to vacate the title due to impending surgery. It was a long road back for Batista, and ironically, he began his comeback in Philadelphia as well. After months of chasing King Booker for the gold, Batista was able to defeat Booker after nailing him with the title. The Animal Batista, the World Heavyweight Champion. Batista & Rey Mysterio Dec. 16, 2005 - Dec. 30. 2005 Just two days before their match with World Tag Team Champions Kane & Big Show at Armageddon, World Heavyweight Champion Batista & Rey Mysterio walked into their Friday Night SmackDown with MNM looking to make the Armageddon match Champions vs. Champions. After Rey delivered a 619 that sent Melina and Mercury's heads crashing together, Batista nailed Mercury with a Batista Bomb for the victory and the WWE Tag Team Championship. The reign is the first for Batista but the fourth for Mysterio. Batista Sept. 16, 2007 - Dec. 16, 2007 Batista defeated The Great Khali and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat Match at Unforgiven to regain the World Heavyweight Championship for a third time. Batista Oct. 26, 2008 - Nov. 3, 2008 With WWE Universe's choice of "Stone Cold" Steve Austin as special guest referee in the World Heavyweight Championship Match at Cyber Sunday, Batista reclaimed the gold after planting Chris Jericho with a Batista Bomb and pinning him as Austin counted the 1, 2, 3. Batista June 7, 2009 - June 9, 2009 Batista exacted revenge on Randy Orton for his recent vicious attacks when he beat "The Viper" in a Steel Cage Match at Extreme Rules. Category:Blog posts